umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canabai National Railways
The (abbr. CNR) is a Canabai commuter railway service, serving most cities and villages within the country, including City of Canabai, Levanski, Altholz, and many other NPC villages. The CNR is the second largest railway service in the server, after the Rail Transit Network. Canabai National Railways is the successor of the Southwest Railway preexisting in the area, dating as back as 2014. The system took its current form in July 25, 2018, when NerdieSanders acquired the network for Canabai. There are 5 lines operated by CNR, one of which has an express service; and 16 stations along the lines. There are other lines and stations under planning stages or under construction. History Pre-CNR acquisition The Southwest Railway '('SW Railway, or SW RW)' '''was a loosely connected railway network that mostly links to NPC villages and pyramids in the area. The original main goal was to reach the next closest jungle temple in the far, far southwest. During this time, Molster was the only one in charge of the track routing and principal track-laying. Due to the saturation of the Rail Transit Network (particularly its transit diagram), it was decided that the Southwest Railway would not be part of the RT Network, though minecarts can enter and exit the two systems at Soweto (with RT Outer Line) and Weston (with RT Templer Line). All the NPC villages linked by the SW Railway were thought named after rocks and minerals, namely Peridot, Orpiment, Corundum and Cinnabar; however some of these villages had naming conflicts where station signs would labelled with another name (ie. Peridot's station was labelled as Altholz). Peridot was later used as a line name in the network after the CNR acquisition. In 2015, Molster was banned and no other construction took place during a 3-year period. During this time, some segments were heavily under-maintained, demolished, or discontinued. Post-CNR acquisition Noticing how there is a lack of rail connection in between City of Canabai and Levanski, NerdieSanders decided to take over the control of the Southwest Railways in July 25, 2018 since it was conveniently in the area he wanted to upgrade. For the next one to two weeks, Nerdie started to upgrade the capacity of rails between Weston and Altholz at a very slow pace. Not until Molster (now Kimilil) was unbanned and returned in August that both got more motivated and started to upgrade the infrastructure at a faster speed. After the acquisition, Nerdie expanded coverage of the network throughout mainland Canabai. After finishing Juusto Line and Rosanna, there are preliminary plans for the network to expand internationally. Lines '''Aquileia Line' *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 *Station code: A *Interchanges: Peridot Line, Juusto Line, Rosanna Line *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic (segment from Altholz to Orpiment is single rail due to infrastructure restrictions) The Aquileia Line is the first line to be opened under Canabai National Railways. This line has the smallest demand, compared to other lines, both operational and planned in the network. The reason for this is because the line goes in between only three NPC villages (Barronshore, Orpiment and Altholz), and that it goes through Terra Aquileia National Park with infrastructure restrictions. The line got its name from the mentioned national park. This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Kimilil, which underwent modifications by Nerdie and Kim. In 2018, the line saw plans drawn up to have its first extension to foreign land outside of Canabai, which followed the original SWRW original extension plan towards Barronshore Peninsula. With considerations of the area it goes through, it was included in the greater Barronshore Connector, connecting Orpiment to Los Vipleros. The plans also included new upgrades to Orpiment station: adding more platforms and enabling service transfer mechanism to Juusto Line. Stations on this line: Peridot Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: P *Interchanges: Aquileia Line, RTN Templer Line, CTS Little Saigon Line *Concurrence: Icarus Line *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic The Peridot Line is the second line to be opened under Canabai National Railways. Before the acquisition, this stretch extended all the way to Kovansberg until Nerdie demolished the section from the town mentioned to Cinnabar for the construction of Levanski in 2017 with intentions to redirect the line to the city's downtown right after. The section, however, was only rebuilt a year later after the acquisition and the building of Levanski Central Station. The line name came from Altholz' original name on SWRW maps. This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Molster. After the CNR acquisition, both Nerdie and Kimilil upgraded and redirected the line. Icarus Line is concurrent with Peridot line along part of its length, sharing the same tracks and platforms with Peridot Line at Cinnabar and Altholz. Peridot Line is also directly connected with RT Templer Line at Weston, allowing for through services beyond said station. Stations on this line: Icarus Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 *Station code: LC *Interchanges: Aquileia Line, CTS Downtown Line, CTS CAN Express and RTN Outer Line *Concurrence: Peridot Line *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic The Icarus Line is the third opened line, serving between Levanski and Canabai City. The line has 5 stations, with 3 of them concurrent with Peridot Line. An express line, Icarus Express, running directly in between the two cities and stopping only at Altholz, is also available. During planning stages, the line was originally called Levanski-Canabai Line (abbr. LCL), and Levanski-Canabai Express (abbr. LCE) for the express line. After completing the line, Nerdie thought of "Icarus" as sounding 'fancy' and 'cool'. The old abbreviations was adopted to the station codes. Because it runs concurrent with Peridot Line, Icarus Line uses the latest technologies explored by Nerdie and Kimilil to enable multiple services usage on the same rail lines, using command blocks and rail redstoning magic wonders. Carts for using regular Icarus service or Express service are available at station or station platforms. Middle click on the frame with the cart to obtain the needed carts to travel with. Stations on this line: Juusto Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 7 (5 operational, 2 planned/under construction) *Station code: J *Interchanges: Peridot Line, Icarus Line, Aquileia Line, CTS Downtown Line, CTS Newport Line, LRT Red Line, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic The Juusto is the fourth line to be opened, serving services in between Newport, Levanski, and Soweto. The line has 5 operational stations and 2 planned stations. This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Kimilil. This is also the line with most alterations; following construction of Canabai International airport, the desert well as well as the rail junction was erased from existence and the pyramid reached from said junction relocated. The line departs from Newport, westward towards Okkohes. After the station, the line turns southward towards Levanski, and then Mekia. At Mekia, the line will make an eastward turn, heading towards Orpiment. At Orpiment, the line has an interchange with Aquileia Line. The line then head towards Corondum, and then terminate at Soweto, with an interchange with CTS Canabai Metro and RTN Outer Line After the creation of Canabai National Railways, the route was planned to be separated into two lines, a "Northern", serving between Levanski and Newport; and a "Southern", serving between Levanski and Soweto. The latter was mostly the old rails under renovations described above, whilst the former will be brand new. During planning stages, Nerdie and Kimilil settled on merging these two lines into one service. They also decided to name the line "Juusto", meaning "cheese" in Finnish, because the line had a crescent moon shape, and that the moon is made out of cheese. Some other suggested names include "Keju" ('cheese' in Malay), Artemis, Luna, and Crescent. The color orange was chosen because the original Southern Line was called Orpiment Line, and orpiment carries the color orange. First phase of the line was finished on January 5th, 2020, as NerdieSanders, along with help of ParrotAntics and Dominus, managed to construct the section of the line between Orpiment and Levanski Central stations. Stations on this line: Rosanna Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 (out of total 17) *Station code: TR *Interchanges: Peridot Line, Icarus Line, Aquileia Line, Juusto Line, Metsa Line, LRT Red Line, RRC Express Lily & Molster lines *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic The Rosanna Line is the fifth line to be added to the CNR system. The line is jointly operated by both CNR and Toto Railway after Transport for Canabai's acquisition of the latter operator. The section maintained by CNR departs from Espresso station in the city of Los Vipleros, San Escobar, as a followup of the section leading from the city of Fodania. It goes along the Aquileia Line's track to the station of Barronshore, and arrives to the Barronshore Connector, where it detaches from tracks of Aquileia Line and loops around to merge with Juusto Line heading west, later stopping near Mekia Stadium, and following to Levanski Central station. From there the line is planned to move northwest to the town of Blemboorg where it will terminate along with planned Metsa line arriving from Newport. Stations on this line: Metsa Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 (can be changed) *Station code: M *Interchanges: Rosanna Line, Juusto Line, CTS Metro Line, CTS Monorail Line, RTN Outer, Random and West kines *Branch lines: none *Right-hand traffic The concept of the line from Blemboorg to Newport, and later to Port Random, was brought up by NerdieSanders in January 5th 2020 after completion of phase 1 of Juusto Line. At January 11th, with publication of new railway map by CNR, the line received the name Metsa. The line serves to be the first CNR line to connect to the new regions of Port Random and Blemboorg. Construction of the railway began in February 2020, as Nerdie finished the structure of Port Random Central and followed with a trail to Newport. As for 13. February - the Zacasna station, located near Stronghold 3 station of RTN's West Line, was in construction. Latter steps will require complete reconstruction of Newport station, as the CTS Newport line was shut down 3 days prior to the construction of the line. Stations on this line (list may change): Plans Freight network A freight rail network is planned to connect the two existing and one proposed ports of Canabai together to allow overland cargo transshipment. This rail network would be mostly separate from existing passenger lines, except in parts of Juusto line between Soweto and Orpiment where quad-tracking is being considered. As part of this plan, a marshalling yard is planned between the airport and Orpiment. Category:Infrastructure Category:Canabai Category:Railways